Practice
by tey hyung
Summary: The always did say that practice made perfect didn't they? Birthday gift for my friend! WARNING: Smut, Citrus, etc...


A/N: This is a fanfic i dedicated for my biffle as her birthday gift. It took me forever, since it's my first, ahem, M-rated fanfiction so yeah. Advice would be helpful, and please no flaming. So I guess you can enjoy, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOBE-CHAN!!

(If you want to know about my other fanfics, please read my profile, sorry!)

-Practice-

,.'..'..'., Tracey gave a big yawn as she walked at a sluggish pace to the dojo. She glanced at her phone that read "7:49 AM." She had no idea why she was told to come in this early after everyone went home late after last night's party. Tracey lifted her head to the sky and thought about last night with a small smile.

Their friends from South Africa had funded enough money for everyone to go with a few fundraisers and shows, and a big party was thrown when they finally arrived at the dojo. Tracey was excited to see everyone like her friend Sherilyn, and especially him. Just his presence was overwhelming to poor Tracey. His golden blonde hair that complimented his piercing blue eyes made her swoon. And his well-built body from countless work-outs and karate sessions was a spectacle that could make anyone drool at the mere sight. If only, she could just touch his sleek and long bo-

BEEP! Tracey's eyes snapped open and realized she had stopped in the middle of the crosswalk daydreaming. She quickly ran out of the way and went straight to the dojo doors. She pulled the handle and stepped inside, but something seemed off. The sound of people murmuring or the sound of skin hitting cloth wasn't echoing off the walls. The only thing she could hear was something shifting. She turned around the corner and slowly peeked into the dojo. Her eyes widened in shock and she slightly gaped at the sight.

The man she had been daydreaming about a few minutes earlier was alone in the dojo, tying his belt around his muscled waist. He lifted his head and saw Tracey looking at him. He blinked and then smiled with a slight wave.

"I was wondering when someone was going to come," he said, walking over to his fellow blue-eyed blonde.

"Oh, um sorry for keeping you waiting," Tracey replied, a little flustered from the proximity of her sempai.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, I've only been waiting a few minutes," he said, "But I thought someone would be here before me."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird that no one else is here," she replied a little skeptical.

"Sherilyn told me to come at 8 last night," he said.

Tracey's eyes perked "She told me the same thing."

"Uh," Sherilyn started, "your sempai told me to tell you to come in tomorrow at 8 to train a little since you missed practice today. Something about showing us your...improvements!"

Tracey didn't think that was irregular or anything, but now that she thought about it, Sherilyn seemed pretty nervous and stuttered a bit. Then it hit her. She set us up! That unbelievable traitor! How am I supposed to control myself with him! She slightly glanced at the golden god in front of her.  
Her eyes travelled from his abs which could faintly be seen from the gi he was currently wearing up to his well-built chest that was slightly peeking out from underneath the white cloth. He had a strong neck connected to it and on top was his gorgeous face...that was looking at her with a look of curiousity.

She shook her head and blushed slightly, "Sorry I was just thinking," she said, embarassed to be caught eye raping him.

"It's fine," he replied, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to warm up before everyone comes."

Her, warming up with him, touching him, HELL YEAH SHE WANTED TO!

"Um, yeah sure that sounds like a good idea," Tracey replied, trying to sound cool (A/N: cool face! xD), but was really bubbling excitedly inside.

,.'..'..'.,

'Ok, maybe this wasn't a great idea,' Tracey thought to herself.

Shaun was currently trying to teach her a new kick that he thought she was ready for. And in order to teach it to her properly, well he needed to guide her...with his hands on her waist.

Now Tracey was used to this since she was taught this way from her other sempais, but not this certain sempai. She could feel the warmth radiating from his strong hands, and his body right behind hers was so close that and it was making it hard for her to concentrate on what he was trying to teach her.

"No," he reprimanded, "you need to straighten out your leg a little more." He reached out and straightened out her leg slightly. His hand returned back to her waist and softly said, "Try again."

Tracey tried the kick again, but his voice so close to her ear was making her a little light-headed.

"I said," he said his voice sounding a little closer to her ear, "you need to keep it straight. Lift up your leg again," he said softly. She did as she was told.

"Okay, so right here," he said touching her leg while it was in midair, "still needs to straighten more." And he straightened it again. Tracey gulped.  
Even though there was cloth between their skin, her knees were slightly starting to weaken.

"Try again," he said.

She listened and did the kick perfectly. He grinned behind her.

"Good girl," he whispered, "Now again."

Unfortunately, due to his soft whispers, the knee she was using as leverage buckled and she swayed slightly. Shaun's hands held her up as she her upper body rested lightly on his chest.

"Sorry," she said, a little red in the face.

"It's fine," he said with a small smile. "I just didn't know I had such an effect on you."

Tracey's face turned 10 shades of red.

"I-it's not that, I'm just a little um tired," she said trying to hide her infatuation.

Shaun smiled and got an idea in his head.

"Ok then, let's try once more," he said, "And if you get this, I'll give you a reward."

Tracey's mind raced at the thought of what this reward was, and told herself that she could do this. And with that, she kicked again, remembering to keep her leg straight.

Shaun smiled, seeing that now he would give her the reward she deserved.

"Good job," he said. "And now," he continued, his voice lowering and turning husky, "your reward."

His lips slightly grazed her ear as he said the last word. He felt her freeze from his action and smirked. His lips travelled down from the ear, to her pale neck, taking his time, wanting to see her reactions. Tracey's body started to relax as she felt his soft lips skim across her skin. His hands loosened from either side of her waist and slowly pulled her body closer to his. She felt the warmth from his body flood her system, and her hands rested themselves over his larger ones that held their bodies tightly together.

Shaun's hot lips didn't stop their journey. They trailed to her shoulder, and stopped where the gi covered it from his view. One of his hands came up to her belt and slightly tugged on the knot. His hand expertly loosened the knot, making her shirt hang open. She shivered from the sudden cold. Shaun stopped.

"Cold?" he asked against her shoulder, as his hands glided under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips making Shaun smirk.

He then continued his journey by running his lips across her now exposed shoulder. Shaun then began to nip at the smooth skin there, testing to see which spot was just right. Tracey began to breath harder as he nipped more and more. He then stopped at a certain spot and and began to nip harder, his teeth grazing it as well. Tracey's knees started to buckle again when she felt him start to suck on her shoulder. If it wasn't for the fact that his arms were tightly enclosing her waist, she would've collapsed from the intensity of his actions. Suddenly, Shaun dug his teeth into her creamy shoulder. Tracey's moan grew louder and gripped onto his sturdy arms.

He then retracted his teeth, and began to slowly lick the wound. Tracey's grip loosened and soon began to once again feel light-headed as Shaun's tongue kept circling the spot on his shoulder. Shaun then removed his mouth from the younger girl's shoulder and admired his work. Tracey was still trying to catch her breath and relaxed more.

Shaun slowly let go of his hold on her waist and cleared his throat.

"Um, I guess that was good for today," he said and began to walk away to get his things.

"Wait!" Shaun stopped and turned to see the young blonde looking at him with a look of...

"I think," she started, "you deserve a 'Thank You.' Shaun was a little confused by what she meant, and watched as she slowly started walking to him. He looked at her face to see a look of determination and...seduction in her eyes. Her hands slowly reached up to his uniform and gently pushed him back into the wall. Shaun seemed a little curious as to what she was up to, he never expected that Tracey would be so...forward.

Tracey's hands crept down the front of his uniform and reached the belt and ripped open the knot. Her hands then softly touched his firm and smooth abs. Shaun groaned at the contact of her slightly cold hands on his warm stomach. As she lightly traced the lines of his six-pack, her head reached up to his neck and began to softly kiss the hollow of his neck. He let out a sigh of pleasure when her tongue began to trace his jaw line,  
its trail making him feel like his skin was on fire. Her hands were still tracing the outline of his stomach, and began to trail lower and lower. She stopped where his pants hung to his hipbones, and began to teasingly caress the skin there. Shaun shuddered from her advances and felt his self-  
control dwindling from each painfully slow second.

All of the sudden, Tracey started to slowly bite his neck. And then, something in Shaun snapped. He growled and flipped Tracey so she was pinned up against the wall instead of him. She didn't seem fazed, like she knew that what she had been doing would lead to this, and that there would be no turning back. And with that, he fiercely captured her lips with his, making her moan in sheer pleasure. The feeling of her lips and tongue fighting with his drove Shaun to the edge. He knew he was going to loose it.

Tracey's hands made their way up to Shaun's broad shoulders and began to slip his top off. Shaun's hands were busy themselves. They travelled down Tracey's slim stomach until they reached her karate pants. His index fingers hooked themselves inside of them, and began to tug them down slowly. Tracey stepped out of her pants without breaking any contact and brought one of her legs up in between Shaun's.

Shaun let out a animalistic growl and pinned Tracey's hips with his pelvis. He then broke away from her lips and gave her neck some needed attention. He kissed, bit and licked her pale neck earning more erotic moans from her now plump lips. The bottom of her stomach was on fire with pure desire and need. She began to grind her hips into his pelvis making him release a frustrated groan. Her hands tangled themselves into his golden locks, and her breath became more and more ragged from each sign of affection. The sounds of her gasps of air were driving Shaun more and more insane, and his 'little friend' was beginning to get very excited.

Tracey grew conscious of this 'friend' and her hands made their way down his well-built chest and abs, making Shaun shiver in ecstasy. Her hands reached their destination, and her fingers grabbed hold of his waistband. She mumbled 'achoo,' in between a moan from Shaun's incessant 'tokens'  
of affection, and pulled down his pants.

Shaun noticed his lack of clothing and returned to Tracey's lips to distract her. Tracey's mind was exploding from the amount of satisfaction and bliss she was receiving from a mere kiss. While she was off in her world of enjoyment, Shaun took this oppurtunity to strip Tracey of her top and tossing it behind him. Tracey gasped at her sudden loss of clothing, making Shaun chuckle.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and huskily whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, you know?" He smiled at her pink face and kissed her full on the lips again, trying to continue what they started. This time, Shaun's hands slid up and down her sides, amazed at how soft and smooth someone's skin could be. Tracey's hands were once again tangled in his locks trying to pull his head closer to hers as humanly possible. Tracey's tongue skimmed over Shaun's bottom lip, making him moan and grind harder into Tracey. His erection was getting harder and more painful, he needed to be relieved sometime soon. The nagging, burning urge in the bottom of Tracey's gut was growing more and more intense from each thrust from Shaun, making her groan from the lack of something inside of her to soothe the burn.

Soon, they were grinding in rhythm, trying to satisfy the burning desire inside of themselves. Shaun couldn't hold it in, and pracitically ripped off his last article of clothing. He then began to rub against Tracey's clothed womanhood, trying to calm himself down a little. But he was really just driving both of them over thier limits. Tracey was soon gasping at every thrust, feeling Shaun trying harder and harder to penetrate through her underwear. She broke the kiss, and looked at Shaun with eyes full of desire and need.

"Please," she begged, "please take me now."

Shaun hastily complied and kept her lips busy while pulling off her undergarment, which he also tossed onto the floor, focusing only on the woman before him. As soon as he threw the article of clothing away, Tracey quickly threw her arms behind his neck and hooked her legs around his lean waist, still grinding into him. Shaun had to steady himself by placing his hands on the wall behind his soon-to-be-lover. He broke the kiss and looked at Tracey's flustered face.

"Are, are you sure you're ready?" he asked, peering into her clear blue eyes.

She gave him one of the most breath-taking smiles he had ever seen. "I've waited long enough for you," she replied.

Shaun grinned and began to kiss her again, their anxiety and passion mixed into one. He then shifted and looked into Tracey's eyes to tell her that it was time. She looked at him with complete trust and began to attack his lips again, waiting for the long anticipated moment. Shaun placed himself in front of her entrance, and thrusted into her. He felt her stiffen at the pain, and began to kiss softer to comfort her. He waited until she relaxed and he felt her muscles getting used to him. When she gave out a sigh of ecstasy, he removed himself and thrusted in again. This time, Tracey gave out a moan of pleasure, making him shudder in satisfaction. Soon, he began thrusting in and out in a rhythmic pattern, making Tracey moan his name louder and louder each time, which in turn made Shaun go more and more insane. Tracey's nails dug into his muscled back making him groan and whisper her name into her ear.

Shaun felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax, and plunged into Tracey's center harder and faster. Tracey's breaths were growing more uneven and kept jerking her body in order to meet each of Shaun's thrusts. Their gasps and moans became more and more consitent and felt themselves coming sooner and sooner.

Tracey soon felt herself explode. "S-sh-SHAUN!" she exclaimed, emptying herself all over Shaun and the floor.

A few seconds later, Shaun yelled out, "Tracey!" with a shudder, removing himself right before he ejected.

They both collapsed on the wooden floors of the dojo, lying in each other's arms. Their breathing soon slowed down to a more normal rate and Shaun drew Tracey into his comforting chest. Tracey lay her head directly over his heart and listened to his steady heartbeat. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest and Shaun smiled softly at her and played with her curls.

"Tracey," Shaun said.

"Mhm?" Tracey said lifting her head slightly to get a better look of Shaun's godlife face.

Shaun looked a little unsure, like he didn't know what to say. Then he looked at the smiling face of the girl, no woman who he just had the most amazing experience with, and realized just how lucky he was.

"I just wanted to say, I lo--" THUD!

Shaun and Tracey quickly lifted their heads in alarm, forgetting that they had left the doors open and anyone could walk in. They quickly threw on their clothes and ran to the window where people could look in on the classes. When they arrived, they found none other than Sherilyn passed out on the floor, her open cell phone a few inches away.

"Hello? Sherilyn? Hello, what did you see? TELL ME!" demended a voice from the cell phone. While Shaun gently picked up Sherilyn, Tracey walked over and picked up her friend's phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw it read "Kelsey." Her eyes widened and then narrowed into slits and she brought the phone to her ear.

"I know something happened! Where's Tracey and Shauny-boi! Come on! Don't hold out on me, tell me what's happening!!" came the voice of the cell phone.

"What happening teme," Tracey said into the phone and heard the shocked silence, "is that you are going to DIE come Monday!"

"...uh sorry wrong number! I LOVE YOU!" And they hung up. Tracey sighed and turned to Shaun who was looking at her with the cutest confused expression on his face.

She shook her head. "Just two of my idiot friends who set this whole thing up," she said, crossing her arms.

Shaun smiled. "Well then, I'd like to meet you other friend to thank her for giving me this oppurtunity, right?" he said.

Tracey's arms fell and she looked up and him with a cute blush on her face. "Yeah, I guess we should."

They then walked over and placed Sherilyn on a small couch and put a washcloth on her forehead.

"Well," Shaun said, snaking an arm around Tracey's waist, "that was a good practice."

Tracey looked up at his smile and smirked, "So I guess we'll need some more to get perfect at it won't we?"

Shaun's smile turned into a grin. "I'm counting on it," he said, sealing the deal with another kiss.

,.'..'..'., FIN ,.'..'..'.,

A/N: Yay! So that's the end, I hope it was okay, not too bad, had a little help from reading plenty of other fanfics, though they were much better than mine. ' I'm still a little shaken from writing it, but at least it's done! Again, happy birthday dobe-chan, hope you liked it somewhat. And reviews are greatly apperciated thankies!! 3 


End file.
